Rana de Nieve
by salu2ato2soyL
Summary: los copos de nieve flotaban y bailaban mientras bajaban de las nubes por segunda vez de  esa tarde


**Rana de nieve**

**

* * *

**

**los copos de nieve flotaban y bailaban mientras bajaban de las nubes por segunda vez de esa tarde. El viento se elevo y con rapidez a la nariz y los oídos de Mikoto. Apenas sintió la sensación de ardor friolento cuando ella admiraba su obra maestra.**

**Ella le dio unas palmaditas más en las partes de su escultura de nieve que había diseñado y seguía construyendo los detalles faltantes en su imaginación. _Una bufanda sería linda, pero, la tienda de juguetes tenía un lindo sombrero de copa_. Era una difícil decisión. Ella se rió de sí misma, un acto que Kuroko encontraría tanto indigno, insoportable y adorable al final.**

**- ¿Etto tiene incluso armas?-**

**-Por supuesto que tiene armas- Mikoto se quedo callada al instante. Se suponía que debía estar a solas. El miedo y la humillación potencial se apoderaron de su estómago mientras se volteaba. Mikoto luchó contra el impulso de gritar por la cercanía de Touma asía ella. De todas las personas que podrían ser testigos de esto, ¿por qué tenía que ser el Kamijou Touma?**

**Se envolvió su bufanda alrededor de su cuello y metió las manos en los bolsillos. -¿No crees que hace demasiado frío como para hacer hombres de nieve?-**

**-No es un hombre de nieve es una rana nieve!- Mikoto automáticamente defendió dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que estaba admitiendo su crimen.**

**Touma parpadeó. - ¿rana?... Oh! , ahora lo veo. Sin embargo, tengo que decir que se parece más a un muñeco de nieve de grasas pequeñas.-**

**Mikoto Enfureció. Ella no pasó la última hora para que se burlaran de su duro trabajo haciendo su rana de nieve. Saltaron chispas. -Prepárate para morir-, murmuró con frialdad.**

**Toma gritó y se dispuso a correr. -Vamos Bri-bri es que, ¿no puedes aceptar una simple broma?-**

**La mano de Mikoto se abalanzó y las chispas volaron. Toma logrado escapar de un rayo de electricidad que voló pero la gran carga eléctrica golpeó un árbol. La nieve que cargaban las ramas se sacudió violentamente, ya que fue golpeado. La nieve cayó en pedazos grandes.**

**Por una vez en su vida, cualquiera que sea el poder divino se decide otorgar Touma su fuente inagotable de mala suerte, que ha decidido darle un descanso. La nieve no le cayó a Toma. No, había desembarcado directamente en la parte superior de la más furiosa electro master Railgun.**

**Touma utilizar cada Pisca de su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse de Mikoto por toda la nieve que la había cubierto. -Bueno, ahora te miras más como un muñeco de nieve.-**

**"Cállate Toma!"**

**808080808080808080808**

**Mikoto estornudó y se limpió la nariz con el guante.**

**Touma puso una mueca de dolor mientras se acercaba a la mesa cuidadosamente con dos tazas grandes de cacao. -Santo cielo, utiliza una servilleta. Te comportas como una niña pequeña.-**

**Mikoto miró. -Si tengo un resfriado es por tu culpa.-**

**Toma suspiró. -Vamos, pensé que mi acuerdo era de comprarte cacao para compensarte-**

**-Yo preferiría un parfait- murmuró Mikoto.**

**_¿Quién se come un parfait en pleno invierno?_ Touma se sentó y colocó las tazas. -Bueno, lo siento pero yo sólo tenía un cupón para dos tazas de cacao. Yo no soy exactamente una persona cargada de dinero.-**

**Mikoto dio otra mirada antes de que ella tomara un sorbo de cacao. Ella tuvo que admitir, el cacao tenía buen sabor y se sentía bien tener algo caliente en su cuerpo después de casi ser congelados a muerte.**

**La cafetería era pequeña y muy cerca de donde había estado construyendo su rana de nieve. Ella había pensado en volver allí para terminar después de que bebiera, pero ella ya no estaba en el estado de ánimo.**

**_Toma estúpido!, árbol estúpido, para obtener la chaqueta empapada._ Por supuesto, todavía queda una cuestión que tenía que ser discutido. Mikoto sudó tratando de no olvidar aquel asunto_. Trae para arriba por casualidad. De esa manera Touma no le diría a nadie lo que vio que no es una gran cosa para hablar de todos modos_. Mikoto no podía soportar la idea de escuchar a todos acerca de cómo le fue en la construcción de los animales en la nieve. Su orgullo no lo permitiría.**

**-Hey Touma-**

**El chico voltio a su copa y bebió un trago. -¿Qué? ¿Necesita malvaviscos? Creo que son gratis en el mostrador.-**

**_Malvaviscos?_ Mikoto pensó por un instante en coger un puñado, pero tenía que poner ese pensamiento a un lado. -No, en lo que me vio hacer hoy.- Sus ojos se estrecharon. -No se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad?"-**

**Touma miró sin comprender. -¿Es realmente tan importante?-**

**-No le dirás a nadie, ¿verdad?- Mikoto repitió, agarrando la taza y dejar que algunas chispas volaran sobre la taza. Ese sería mi punto de vista.**

**Touma suspiró. -Muy bien, lo prometo. "Bebió otro sorbo de su cacao." -Pero no se cual es el problema.-**

**Mikoto se ruborizó. -¿No es obvio?. Es vergonzoso.-**

**Touma se encogió de hombros. -He estado en situaciones más embarazosas que eso. Además, es lo que te gusta hacer. No, no debería importarle a nadie más, de acuerdo?-**

**El rubor de Mikoto se profundizó. _Tal vez tenía razón. Ella vio que el muchacho sacando su teléfono móvil y abriéndolo. En realidad, él es más inteligente que yo le doy crédito y que es uno de los chicos más maduros que conozco_. Touma presiono un par de botones en su celular.**

**_Creo que estoy siendo demasiado dura con él._**

**-Además-, continuó Touma.- Tu rana de nieve se veía lindo.- Voltio la cámara de su celular hacia ella para que pudiera ver la imagen de su escultura de nieve y de ella haciéndolo. Todos los buenos pensamientos Mikoto se habían desvanecido. Su rostro palideció y su fuerza de vida drenada de su cuerpo.**

**-Y tu tomaste una foto con tu celular?-**

**Touma encogió de hombros. -Sí, yo no soy fotógrafo, pero parecía un buen tiro.-**

**Mikoto se lanzó hacia adelante. -Dame eso ahora mismo!-**

**Toma la empujó hacia atrás. -¡Cálmate! No lo estoy enviando a nadie!-**

**Mikoto luchado contra él. Ella trató de subir para llegar a él el teléfono. -No me importa! Quiero que la borres ahora!-**

**Por segunda vez ese día, los dioses de la suerte no estuvieron en el lado de Mikoto. Oh, sí, llegó al móvil. Ella lo agarró y tiró de la mano de Touma. Sin embargo, ella con la dureza que se retiró, el pulgar pulso un botón dos veces. Una vez para el envío de mensajes y el segundo con la confirmación para enviar.**

**Una vez que Mikoto miró a la pequeña pantalla su voz se había ido al leer la frase del mensaje parpadeando en ella. -Foto enviada. -**

**Touma miró por encima de los hombros de ella. -Wow ... etto este no es tu día cierto?-**

**Ella agarró el cuello de la camisa de él. – ¿A quienes se le envió el correo?-**

**Touma ahogado. -Todo salió de forma automática a todos en mi lista de correo.-**

**-¿Quiénes están en esa lista?- Tal vez Mikoto tendría suerte si hubiera sido una lista corta.**

**Touma ya liberado. Mientras el recordaba y contaba con los dedos. -Vamos a ver, son mis padres, un par de mis amigos, mi maestro(a), Himegami, tus hermanas-**

**-Mis hermanas?-**

**Se encogió de hombros. -Mi correo electrónico a un lote. Oh, y ha índix, pero no creo que ella allá encontrado la forma de usar el correo electrónico todavía.-**

**Mikoto se derrumbó en el suelo. -Tienes que estar bromeando.-**

**Touma rió nerviosamente. -No creo que ofrecerte comprar cacao para el mes próximo sirva para compensarlo ¿verdad?-**

**Ella lo miró. -Ni siquiera cerca-**

**

* * *

**

**_8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8XX_**

**_HUMOR_**

**MI AGRADECIMIENTOS A Earth Star**

**POR DARME SU APROBACION DE TRADUCIR SU FIC Y A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTE FIC ARIGATOU GOSAI MASHITA! NOS LEEMOS PRONTO CON MAS FIC'S MATTA NE! XD**


End file.
